The present invention relates, in general, to a stapler, or a device used to fasten sheets of paper together, and, more particularly, to a stapler, designed to have a collateral punching function in addition to an original stapling function, thus being selectively used as a stapler or a punch as desired.
This invention is applied under priority claim based on Korean U.M. Application Nos. 97-4,723 and 98-1,9023.
As well known to those skilled in the art, a stapler is a device used to fasten sheets of paper together using staples, while a punch is a device used to cut holes in sheets of paper by pushing a piece of metal through the sheets prior to fastening the sheets of paper together using a fastener. Both such stapler and punch are generally and widely used in offices.
However, the conventional staplers and the conventional punches are separate devices, thus forcing users to separately purchase them while forcing excessive costs on the users. Such separate staplers and punches are also inconvenient to the users while keeping or using them.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made keeping in mind the above problems occurring in the prior art, and an object of the present invention is to provide a stapler, which is designed to have a collateral punching function in addition to an original stapling function and to be selectively used as a stapler or a punch as desired, and which thus allows a user to purchase a punch-integrated stapler without forcing excessive costs on the user and is convenient to the user while keeping and using it.
In order to accomplish the above object, the present invention provides a stapler with a punching unit, comprising a longitudinal base having a staple forming die at its front end portion and two parallel support walls at its rear end portion, with both a punch hole being formed on a top surface of the base at a position between the two support walls and a sheet insert slit being formed between the two support walls and the top surface of the base so as to allow sheets of paper to be inserted into the slit during a punching operation; a pressing lever hinged to shaft holes of the support walls at its bearing holes using a lever shaft and manually operated by a user so as to perform a desired stapling operation or a desired punching operation; a staple feeder hinged to first shaft holes of the lever and used for receiving staples therein; and a punching plunger having a cutting edge at its lower end, the punching plunger being vertically positioned on the base at a position between the two support walls while being normally biased by a spring upwardly, thus coming into contact with the lower surface of the lever at its top end and being vertically inserted into the punch hole at its lower end portion.